


Hot Choclety Milk

by mutsukiyiffer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (also I used the tits word one whole time in this so pls be warned), Breastfeeding, Cuddling, HAPPY BIRTHDAY URIE, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nasty, Vaginal Fingering, domestic mutsurie, he/him pronouns but a lot of ppl will probably still get mad, leaking breasts, mutsuki gets engorged breasts and nothing seems to help, mutsuki has long hair (I'm gay), mutsuki in a cute nightie, mutsuki's got wiggly hips and he loves breast stimulation, they have a daughter, they try an alternative approach, they're married, uncomfortably swollen breasts, urie loves on mutsuki a lot, when did I develop THIS kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukiyiffer/pseuds/mutsukiyiffer
Summary: A few months after Mutsuki gives birth to their first daughter, he notices that he's having quite an embarrassing problem.  Nothing that he does for it seems to help.  Urie suggests an alternative solution.(I didn't mean to post this on Urie's birthday but HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE, I LOVE YOU, I HOPE MUTSUKI STILL LOVES YOU TOO)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be posting this anonymously. 
> 
> Just fuck me up.

For them, it had started out as a simple solution to an uncomfortable problem.  
  
Only a few weeks after Mutsuki had given birth to their first baby (a beautiful little girl with his own dark skin and Urie’s eyes), he noticed that he was having an…embarrassing problem.Pregnancy had caused his once-tiny breasts to quickly balloon in size, which he didn’t mind entirely, but after the baby was born his hormones had decided to kick into overdrive.His chest was incredibly sore and engorged all the time, and no matter how frequently he breastfed his daughter, the discomfort never seemed to dissipate. 

Urie tried his best to help Mutsuki through it using conventional methods, bringing him hot and cold compresses before and after nursing to help with the swelling, but nothing ever gave him relief for more than a few minutes.  
  
Mutsuki’s problem only continued to get worse as time went on, to the point where it prevented him from getting any decent rest when he _did_ get the opportunity to sleep.He was constantly uncomfortable, irritable, and exhausted.Not to mention that even a light nudge to his chest made him want to cry out in pain.His body was just _too_ eager to take care of their little daughter, he figured, and it was putting him through hell.  
  
The solution came to the couple one night when they had finally (FINALLY) settled down in bed together.Mutsuki was flat on his back, with Urie curled next to him, one of his well-muscled arms draped across Mutsuki’s curvy waist.Mutsuki was wide awake and staring at the ceiling fan above them, unable to sleep, as usual, but still enjoying the warmth of Urie’s body.Urie, very worried for his partner, couldn’t bring himself to sleep much either, and was busy tracing lazy little circles against Mutsuki’s hip through the thin fabric of his nightie.  
  
Urie felt horrible for Mutsuki.He had carried their baby for nine months, given birth to her with very little help, and even after all of that was over, he still couldn’t be comfortable.Their situation seemed pretty hopeless.They were doing what the doctor suggested for Mu’s over-production problem, and Urie had even turned to researching solutions online, but the hot and cold compresses, pumping, and hand-expressing just caused poor Mutsuki even more pain, never seeming to empty his swollen breasts enough.  
  
The only thing they hadn’t tried yet was entirely taboo, probably a bit perverted, and Urie was afraid to bring it up, even though it was likely to work.Mutsuki letting their baby breastfeed was one thing, it was natural and beautiful and maternal.But…Urie doing this, as well, as a way of draining him?As open as they were with each other, Urie wasn’t sure that Mutsuki would be thrilled with the idea.

He wasn’t even sure how to feel about it himself, but society told him that it was unnatural and, of course, he was inclined to believe that.Still, he knew that he could be gentle with his mouth (more gentle than their daughter, at least) and the possibility of bringing his beautiful, strong Mutsuki some relief made him happier than anything.He felt obligated to at least suggest the possible solution, for Mutsuki’s sake.  
  
Urie cuddled closer to him in bed, nuzzling the crook of his neck and planting a few soft kisses against his jawline.Mutsuki sighed contentedly and reached a hand up to tangle his fingers through Urie’s silky hair.Even when he was in a very undesirable state (or so he thought), Urie was always trying to show him affection and make him feel as beautiful and loved as possible.

Mutsuki loved his husband so, so much, and couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather be lying in bed next to.  
  
He wanted so desperately to turn to Urie and peck him on the lips, but he knew that doing so would put unbearable pressure on his chest.Even just the feather-light weight of his nightie caused a dull ache in his swollen breasts…So he laid back and let Urie love on on him, slowly playing with that dark hair in the way he knew the man enjoyed.  
  
Urie continued to kiss across Mutsuki’s jaw, eventually shifting his body even closer and moving to the sensitive, soft spot just below Mu’s ear.Mutsuki gasped at the feeling of Urie’s lips there, reaching his free hand to grip onto Urie’s upper arm.Urie’s hot breath against his ear made him shiver, immediately sending a rush of warmth between his thighs.Being so busy and exhausted recently, they hadn’t even had time for kissing, let alone teasing each other or fucking properly.Mutsuki’s constant breast soreness pretty much eliminated all rough sex, as well.But Mutsuki was sexually frustrated himself, so he knew that Urie was probably feeling the same way, if not worse.  
  
Urie kissed all the way down the side of Mutsuki’s neck and nipped lightly along his collarbone, making sure not to go too low.He did his best to avoid all contact with Mutsuki boobs, but took note of how adorable his swollen, puffy nipples looked under the fabric of his dress.Mutsuki’s sweet little moans only encouraged him….he knew exactly what his lips were doing to the smaller boy, and it made him smirk against that beautiful dark skin.  
  
When he had thoroughly covered Mutsuki’s neck and shoulders with kiss marks, he pulled away momentarily, and Mutsuki nearly whined at the loss of contact.Urie caught his gaze, still needing to ask him that pressing question before they went any further.  
  
“Are you feeling alright right now?”Urie’s tone was concerned and genuine.  
  
“Other than my boobs?I’m fine.”Mutsuki reached out to cup Urie’s cheek, running his thumb over his pale lips.“More than fine, actually.But we only have so much time before the baby wakes up, and you’ve got me worked up, so I—”

“Will you let me try something, Tooru?It’ll be weird, but I think it will help.”He allowed the weight of his head to rest in Mutsuki’s hand.“Help with the problem, I mean.”  
  
“Of course??”Mutsuki responded without a second thought.“You should have said something sooner?I’m in so much pain.I didn’t even get a chance to pump today, so anything you could do would be appreciated.”

“It’s weird, though.Do you trust me?”  
  
Mutsuki brought his hand back down to sit just above his right breast.“You’re making this sound really awful, Urie.It can’t be that bad?And of course I trust you.”  
  
Urie sighed, really not quite sure what he was doing.  
  
“You’re obviously producing too much for the baby, and pumping is inconvenient and more painful than helpful right now.”  
  
“That’s very true, yes.”  
  
“So…I read that me helping out….helping out with my _mouth_ ….might be a good option.”He turned his head away from Mutsuki, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.“It wouldn’t be physically harmful to either of us.And if it hurts, I’ll stop right away.I just want you to be comfortable.”

They sat in silence before Mutsuki reached up to hold Urie’s cheek again, turning his head and bringing Urie’s gaze back towards his own.  
  
“Okay, yeah.Alright.”  
  
“Alright?”

“I’m willing to try it, Urie.”  
  
“A-are you sure?”  
  
“Really, anything’s better than this.I know you’ll be gentle.And I said I trusted you, didn’t I?”He proceeded to slide one strap of his nightie down his shoulder, carefully pulling the light material down to completely expose one breast.  
  
Urie could not _believe_ that Mutsuki was on board with his idea, but he wasn’t upset in the least.Not only was he probably going to bring the poor boy some relief, but Mutsuki’s breasts were completely beautiful, and he was about to get up-close and personal with them.Urie got onto his knees in bed, positioning himself above Mutsuki and straddling his thighs.Looking down upon him, Urie admired just how much Mu’s body had changed in the years that they had been together.His hips and thighs were wider, his belly softer, his face rounder and more feminine, framed by green hair that was longer now than ever before.His eyes, the deep green eyes that Urie had fallen in love with, were just as bright and beautiful as always, looking up at him with confidence.  
  
“So I think the best way to do this would be for you to lay next to me, but with your body sort of spooning mine?If that makes sense?Don’t be afraid to rest your weight on top of me.Just don’t wiggle around too much, if you can help it.”  
  
Urie did what Mutsuki suggested, lowering himself back down onto Mutsuki’s other side, the side on which his top had been pulled down over his breast.Urie threw one arm around Mutsuki’s body to support himself a bit, then adjusted his position to be slightly overtop of Mutsuki, but not so much that he was crushing him.He ghosted his fingers over the sensitive flesh of Mu’s chest, eliciting a small gasp from the boy underneath him.  
  
“That hurts?”  
  
“N-no…it’s just sensitive, not bad.You can use your mouth.”  
  
Doing as he was told, Urie kissed down Mutsuki’s neck again, but this time continued to trail kisses down onto his chest.He used a lighter pressure as he reached Mutsuki’s breast tissue, noticing the very obvious change in texture of the flesh beneath the skin.Instead of being soft and squishy, like Mutsuki’s chest usually was, the tissue had little give, and was hot against Urie’s lips.Mutsuki’s rosy-brown nipple was….definitely more rosy than usual, and the areola was puffy and painful looking.No wonder he was so uncomfortable.  
  
Determined to get him back to normal no matter how long it took, Urie kissed Mu’s puffy nipple lightly, and then allowed his tongue to draw soft circles around it.Mutsuki whined underneath him, and Urie noticed his eager little hips shifting forward.Whatever Mutsuki was feeling, he surely didn’t hate what was going on.  
  
Urie’s transitioned from circling around the nipple to stroking it directly, applying a bit more pressure with his tongue.He opened his eyes to look up at Mutsuki as he worked, and was met with a reassuring look and a little nod, so he continued, stroking the nipple with his tongue a few more times before closing his lips around the entire thing, areola and all.  
  
And that’s all it took to make poor Mutsuki start leaking.Urie had watched him breastfeed their daughter enough to know how it was done, and he wasn’t afraid to work a little for the milk, but it looked like he didn’t even have to… Mutsuki gasped at the warm sensation in his chest, thrusting his hands forward into Urie’s hair and pulling him closer.   He hadn’t even started to suck, so Urie was shocked when the warm, sweet milk initially hit his tongue.  
  
He had never liked sweet things, but this?He could get used to this.  
  
Urie sucked, gently at first, and then a bit harder as Mutsuki’s body let down more milk.Mutsuki made the softest, sweetest noises as Urie drained him, and if he was in pain, Urie couldn’t tell.The taste of the milk was surprisingly nice, and watching Mutsuki write under him and pull his head closer was even nicer.  
  
As weird as it was to suckle from his partner, his MUTSUKI, Urie was completely sold on this method of “helping” him.What they were doing felt so intimate and wonderful, it was almost like they had reached a new level of trust with each other, and he loved it.Mutsuki…seemed to love it too.  
  
He hoped that Mutsuki couldn’t see how hard he was in his boxers, but as he looked up, he swore he could see a hint of arousal in Mu’s eyes, as well.  
  
Dilated pupils and more shifting of Mutsuki’s hips under the covers confirmed his suspicion. Mutsuki’s cheeks were flushed as he peered down at Urie, his breathing heavy, and Urie knew that he was enjoying this more than he originally intended to.He temporarily unlatched his mouth from Mutsuki’s breast to yank the bulky blankets that were still half-covering them down to below their feet, allowing them to move around more easily.Urie re-adjusted himself above Mutsuki and admired the view, loving just how messy he looked with hair splayed out around his head and his cheeks pink, his tits both leaking milk onto the fabric of his nightie.  
  
Urie pressed one hand against Mutsuki’s inner thigh, trailing it upwards and teasing the skin as he started to pull up the bottom hem of Mu’s silky outfit.Now, with the blankets out of the way, the ghoul in Urie could smell Mutsuki’s arousal, and he wasn’t about to ignore it.  
  
“Is this alright?”Urie rubbed Mutsuki’s thigh, only a few inches from his pussy.“If you don’t want me to, I don’t have to.”  
  
“Urie Kuki, if you don’t touch me right now, I think I’ll explode.”  
  
He took that as a ‘yes, this is alright, Urie’ and continued to push his hand up Mutsuki’s outfit, almost growling as his hand made contact with the slickness that was starting to drip down Mutsuki’s leg.  
  
“You want me to touch you, babe?”Urie growled, smirking and not allowing his hand to get any closer to the warmth between Mutsuki’s thighs.  
  
“Urie, GOD, shut up and just….touch me, please…”  Mutsuki's tone was urgent and demanding.  
  
“So I take it that you’re enjoying this?”  
  
Mutsuki whined and pushed his hips up, effectively pushing Urie’s hand against his throbbing crotch.“It’s….ahh, it’s definitely helping.Feels better already.”  
  
“But I haven't even made a dent yet.Look at you, babe, you’re leaking all over yourself…”  
  
Urie completely ignored the fact that Mutsuki wasn’t even wearing panties, and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Mutsuki’s clit, causing him to cry out and spread his thighs fully.He slid his fingers between Mu’s labia, spreading his slick around and intentionally avoiding his entrance, teasing him a little.  
  
“T-that just means you need to get back to work, then….”  
  
Urie moved back to Mutsuki’s exposed nipple, taking it back into his mouth while slowly slipping one finger into his pussy.Mutsuki moaned loud, much louder than the grunts and whines he had been making before.It was music to Urie’s ears, his cock involuntarily twitching in his boxers at the sound. 

The slow fingering turned to rhythmic, deep thrusting, making Mutsuki whine and writhe in ways that made Urie’s heart skip a beat.He added two, then three fingers, filling Mu up while simultaneously draining him.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Urie was sure that Mu’s breast was empty.It was no longer as hard to the touch, or as swollen, and he had swallowed a pretty significant amount of milk.He released it, a string of his hot saliva mixed with Mu’s breastmilk still running from his mouth to the nipple as he pulled away.  
  
Mutsuki sighed happily and adjusted his top to expose the other leaking (but still uncomfortably full) breast.  Urie kissed at his nipple, open-mouthed and eager, before taking it completely into his mouth like he had with the other and beginning to suck.  
  
His was still thrusting his digits in and out of Mutsuki’s pussy, faster now, rubbing the fingers deliciously along the textured upper wall of Mu’s entrance.He had meant to finger him slowly, teasingly, for as long as he could….but Urie’s energy had caught up with him, and he was fingering like a maniac.Mutsuki appreciated it very, very much. 

“Urie…f-fuck…..”  
  
Urie unlatched from the nipple to respond, watching with wide eyes as Mu’s breast leaked freely. 

“Does that feel good, love?Getting close?”  
  
“I’m…y-yes….”  
  
“I can’t remember the last time you had an orgasm.I bet you can’t either, can you?You must be dying for it…”Urie was almost cooing the words, very obviously teasing him.His fingers sped up, stroking a spot deep inside that made Mutsuki’s back arch.  
  
“Urie…oh fuck!”  
  
He brushed his thumb over Mutsuki’s clit again, and it was all over.  
  
Mutsuki’s orgasm was explosive.He cried out, probably loud enough to wake the neighbors, and definitely loud enough to wake the baby.His hips bucked, his pussy dripping clear fluid down Urie’s wrist.And much to Urie’s surprise (and delight), both of his breasts began to leak a bit of milk, even the one that he had just finished draining.  
  
Urie continued to finger him as he rode out the orgasm, making sure that he was fully satisfied before withdrawing his slick-covered hand. 

After that, the second breast took less than ten minutes to drain completely.Maybe Mutsuki really _had_ leaked that much while Urie was attending to the first one?The wet patch on his nightie seemed to support that theory, for sure.Urie finished draining him and kissed the now-soft flesh, loving on every inch of Mu as he helped him tuck both breasts back into his top.  
  
Urie flopped down beside Mutsuki, still horny, but too exhausted to do anything about it.Mutsuki was even more exhausted, already curling onto his side to cuddle against Urie’s chest (something that he hadn’t been able to do in FOREVER).Urie pulled him close, wrapping an arm around Mu and kissing his cute little nose.He pinched the blankets, still at the end of the bed, between his toes and reached down to grab them with the other arm, covering them both up and getting comfortable next to his sleepy partner.  
  
“Do you feel better, now?Was that good?”  
  
Mutsuki’s eyes were already closed, his breathing steady, but he responded groggily.  
  
“So much better.Better than better.”He nuzzled closer to Urie’s neck, whispering.“And so good that I’m expecting the baby to wake up at any moment.”  
  
“If she wakes up, I’ll go settle her down.You need your sleep.”Urie laughed softly.“You did scream pretty loud, though.”  
  
“We’re making this a regular thing, aren’t we?You didn’t completely hate it?”  
  
Urie was dumbfounded.“Not at all, I loved it.”He stroked Mutsuki’s hair, wrapping both arms around his bare shoulders protectively.“Haven’t seen you enjoy something so much since we _made_ the baby that caused all this…”  
  
“….probably true….”  
  
“Definitely true.Now get some sleep, Tooru.”  
  
Mutsuki didn’t have to be told twice.He fell right asleep, nuzzled between Urie’s soft pec and his arm, perfectly comfortable and peaceful.Urie stayed up for a while, listening for their daughter like he had promised, but the house stayed silent, and he slowly began to drift off himself.

 

It was just their lucky night, Urie supposed.


End file.
